


Sarna

by soulfull



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean, Episode: s12e02 Mamma Mia, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Men of Letters Bunker, POV First Person
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulfull/pseuds/soulfull
Summary: To coś czego brakowało mi w tym odcinku. Był pusty, pozbawiony mojego ukochanego wątku braterskiej miłości Winchesterów.





	

Idę przez bunkier. Moje kroki odbijają się echem w pustym korytarzu. Drzwi do  pokoju są otwarte.

Siedzi na łóżku, pochylony z twarzą zasłoniętą włosami. Podchodzę do niego, delikatnie dotykam jego ramienia. Odskakuje, podnosi głowę, widzę przerażone spojrzenie ściganego zwierzęcia. Zabolało mnie to, nie powinno. Przełykam ślinę, dłoń zaciska się w pięść.

Uspokajam się, klękam. Powoli , żadnych gwałtownych ruchów.   
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************** Znaleźliśmy kiedyś z Samem ranną sarnę, leżała przy drodze potrącona przez samochód. Sammy popatrzył się na mnie swoimi wielkimi oczami pełnymi łez i błagał żebyśmy ją ocalili. Nie mogłem odmówić. Podszedłem do niej powoli, wstrzymałem  oddech, kucnąłem przed nią, poczekałem aż się uspokoi.  
Zdjąłem kurtkę,  otuliłem ją, podniosłem. Była ciepła, drżała, bała się. Ruszyłem w stronę miasta  
Sammy podbiegł do mnie na swoich krótkich nóżkach, złapał za nogawkę.  Patrzył na mnie jak na bohatera. Uśmiechnąłem się.  
Było warto.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Tyle się zmieniło. Tyle przeszedł. Siedzi teraz przede mną, drżący, przerażony, najsilniejszy mężczyzna na świecie.

Wyciągam rękę, dotykam jego włosów, machinalnie zaczynam je przeczesywać .  Już nie ucieka. Nie przestaję, zawsze go to uspokajało .

Przyśpieszony oddech zwalnia, serce przestaje uciekać z piersi. Podnosi głowę.

-De..Deano

Wstaję z podłogi, biorę go w ramiona, koszula moknie od jego łez. Całuję go w czubek głowy. Zamykam oczy Nie mogę powstrzymać uśmiechu wymykającego mi się na wargi. Tini nie pożyje zbyt długo. Dopilnuję tego.


End file.
